Eden
Eden is a fictional theme park/safari parks with different species of Cenozoic mammals & birds and mesozoic birds, reptiles, amphibians, fish, and invertebrates. Here's the description from this website: http://sheather888.deviantart.com/gallery/52143811/Eden : Fundamentally, this is the story of GaianAdvance, the largest corporation on the Earth in the year 2015. Specializing in genetics and pharmaceutical research, it has revolutionized the world in ways the likes of which you've never before seen. More specifically, however, this is the tale of their newest project, one which has taken the world by storm. Bringing the past to life as you've never seen it before, we live in an era which science fiction has become fact and the impossible has become possible. Welcome to Eden, where extinction itself has gone extinct. Eden is the name for the largest and most-visited zoological garden and single resort in the world. Covering over eighty square miles of beautiful tropical wilderness, nestled among mountains and old-growth rainforest, in misty valleys and across verdant rolling meadows, it is decades of effort finally come into its own and is now among the most picturesque and inviting travel destinations anywhere on Earth. Among the amenities this pristine lost world of an island between Australia and New Guinea include beautiful beaches, vibrant forests, and prairies crossed with miles worth of hiking, biking, and driving trails, through mountain passes, over great lakes and rivers and through some of the most picturesque scenery on planet Earth, home to beautiful and magnificent animals found nowhere else on Earth. Take a canoe and spend a day out on the water, or enjoy an eagle's-eye view of the resort upon the sky tram. Eden's native wildlife is spectacular - hundreds of tropical birds, mammals, and reptiles inhabit this beautiful tract of land - and among them, of course, the dinosaurs which have made the resort what it is; the one place on Earth where the Mesozoic has risen again. Take a trip back through the eons to a bygone world, a simpler time... we are going back to the beginning, to the start of it all. Gone are the days of movie-monsters and on-screen performances - here, today, we have finally reproduced the real thing, alive as you or I, and exactly as they would have appeared in life in their natural heyday. It is amazing the advances we have made since the days of 'Jurassic Park' and other science fiction. Here, the world is young again. Here, the past is preserved and the future is bright. It is here that your greatest adventure yet awaits. If this place was built & was real (this time, rather than in the future, it's in modern times) and if humans disappeared, will many species of this park escape and survive? Life After People 1 second after people Humans disappeared forever. 1 day after people Power grids fail. 2-6 days after people All species of land animals of this park (including dinosaurs, pterosaurs, birds, and mammals) have escaped, exploring the new areas around them. 1 week after people Many aquatic species had escaped freom their aquariums and later spread out into many lakes and rivers around them. 1 year after people Many of the marine-type aquatic species had migrated from lakes and rivers into the open sea. 120 years after people The marine species had spread to almost all of the world's oceans (except the arctic oceans, where it is too cold for them since most of the Eden's marine creatures are cold-blooded). 200 years after people Eden itself is gone forever due to sunlight, wind, rain, and other elements. 1,000 years after people The descendants of prehistoric species that escaped from Eden long ago have survived, they later spread to Australia and Asia. 2,000 years after people The prehistoric species had spread into Europe and Africa. 3,000 years after people Due to an Ice Age, the new land bridge between Asia and North America has been formed, allowing many species of prehistoric animals to spread into North America. 4,000 years after people Many prehistoric animals have spread into South America, they now rule all over the world except Antarctica. Category:Asia Category:Australia Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Place Category:Amusement Parks Category:Zoos & Safari Parks Category:Collapses Category:Animal Species Category:Animals Category:Animals That Survived Without Humans Category:Season 5 Category:Former Extinct Species Category:Real Dinosaurs Category:Future Category:Science